The present invention relates to magnetic random access memory (MRAM) cells and a method for fabricating the same.
Magnetic random access memories (MRAMs) employ a plurality of memory cells each formed as a stack of spaced thin magnetic multilayer films. When in use, an MRAM cell stores information as a digital bit based on the relative magnetic orientations of the magnetic layers in the stack. Each MRAM cell has two stable magnetic film orientations, one which produces a high resistance across the cell representing) e.g., a logic state 0, and another which produces a lower resistance across the cell representing, e.g., a logic state 1, or vice versa.
A typical MRAM structure includes an array having a number of bit or digit (column) lines intersected by a number of word (row) lines. An MRAM cell is formed between a digit line and a row line at each intersection. FIG. 1 shows an exemplary conventional MRAM structure including a plurality of MRAM cells 22 formed at the intersections of a number of bit or digit lines 18 and word line 23. The digit lines 18 are typically formed of copper (Cu) in an insulating layer 16. Both the digit lines 18 and the insulating layer are formed over underlayers 14 of an integrated circuit (IC) substrate 10, wherein, the underlayers 14 may include, for example, portions of integrated circuitry, such as CMOS circuitry.
For each row of MRAM cells in the array, all of the MRAM cells in the row are coupled to a word line that intersects each of the bit lines. In the example shown in FIG. 1, the three MRAM cells 22 seen in the drawing are coupled to word line 23 which intersects the corresponding bit lines 18. While word line 23 and bit lines 18 are illustrated as seen in FIG. 1, the positions and functions of word line 23 and bit lines 18 may be interchanged.
The basic memory MRAM cell has a pinned magnetic layer having a fixed magnetic orientation, a free (sense) magnetic element having an orientation which is changeable between two orientations, and a nonmagnetic layer between them. In magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) MRAM devices, the nonmagnetic layer is typically known as a tunnel junction layer. The orientation of the free (sense) element is set in accordance with the direction of an applied magnetic field for writing logical data to be stored by the cell.
Each of the two orientations of the sense element in the MRAM cells is assigned a bit value of either xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c1.xe2x80x9d Data is stored in an MRAM cell by applying a magnetic field produced by transmitting signals in the appropriate directions through the respective digit line 18 and word line 23 which intersect at the desired cell into which data is to be written. The stored data is retained in the MRAM cell until it is overwritten by another Write operation on the same cell.
Data stored in the MRAM cells is read by measuring the resistance through each cell in a vertical direction extending through the pinned magnetic element, the tunnel junction layer and the sense magnetic element. The resistance of an MRAM cell is measured by transmitting a current through the tunnel junction layer from one of the magnetic elements to the other. A reference current level is set to a value in between that obtained from an MRAM cell in an antiparallel orientation and that obtained from an MRAM cell in a parallel orientation. When a read current from a selected MRAM cell is greater than the reference current, the value stored in the MRAM cell is interpreted to be a xe2x80x9c1,xe2x80x9d whereas when the read current is less than the reference current, the stored value is interpreted to be a xe2x80x9c0.xe2x80x9d
FIG. 2 illustrates a side sectional view of the MRAM structure seen in FIG. 1, wherein a pinned magnetic element 20 of a respective MRAM cell 22 is provided over each digit line 18. A tunnel junction layer 25 is formed over the pinned magnetic element 20, and a free (sense) magnetic element 21 is provided over the tunnel junction layer. A word line 23 is provided over the sense magnetic element 21 of all the MRAM cells 22 in a row. Typically, pinned magnetic element 20 and sense magnetic element 21 are each formed of ferromagnetic materials, while tunnel junction layer 25 is made of a nonmagnetic, electrically conductive material such as, for example, Al2O3. Together, each stack composed of the pinned magnetic element 20, the tunnel junction layer 25 and the sense magnetic element 21 forms an MRAM cell 22.
Additionally, a bottom conductive barrier layer 24 composed of, for example, tantalum (Ta), is formed at the base of the pinned magnetic element 20 to improve adhesion of the pinned layer to the material forming the respective bit line 18. Similarly, the barrier layer 24 also lines the trenches in insulating layer 16 in which the bit lines 18 are formed.
A schematic view of the layers of a typical MRAM stack is shown in FIG. 3 and may include a first barrier layer 24a composed of Ta to enhance bonding between the adjacent layers; a first conductive layer 19 made of copper (Cu) (for forming the bit line 18); a second Ta barrier layer 24b; a pinned magnetic element 20 formed of a magnetic seed layer 20a made of Nickel/Iron (NiFe), an antiferromagnetic layer 20b made of Iridium/Manganese (Ir/Mn), and an NiFe magnetic layer 20c having its magnetic orientation pinned by the antiferromagnetic layer 20b; a nonmagnetic, electrically conductive tunnel junction layer 25 made of Aluminum Oxide (Al2O3); a sense magnetic element formed of an NiFe magnetic layer 21; a third Ta barrier layer 27; and a second conductive layer 28 (for forming the word line 23).
Fabrication of such stacks forming the complete MRAM cells requires deposition of the thin materials layer by layer, according to a predefined order, in conjunction with an etching process to define the individual cells. During a dry etching step typically performed to define the cells 22 such as ion milling, for example, the conductive layers may sputter back onto the sidewalls of the stacks, forming a side conductive layer 26 and creating an undesirable electrical short between the pinned magnetic element 20 and sense magnetic element 21. Thus, during a read operation, the current may flow through the side conductive layer 26 rather than flow through the tunnel junction layer 25, causing improper resistance sensing. Hence, what is needed is a method of fabricating an MRAM cell which will not create a short as described above.
The present invention provides an MRAM cell and a method of forming the same which minimizes the occurrence of electrical shorts during fabrication. According to the present invention, a first conductor is provided in a trench in an insulating layer, and then an upper surface of the insulating layer and the first conductor are planarized. Next, as the layers forming the stacks of the MRAM cells are deposited on the planarized insulating layer and first conductor, the critical layers are physically separated from adjacent layers at regions surrounding an interior region of the stacked layers. The stacked layers at the interior region form an MRAM cell, while the separated edges prevent a conductive layer from being formed along the sidewalls of the MRAM cell due to sputtering during an etching process performed to define the cell.